1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a system for controlling driving of an electric vehicle and a method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Despite the shortage of petroleum resources in the world, oil consumption is increasing and restrictions have been placed on the use of fossil fuels which produce pollution. Research has been conducted on electric powered vehicles in contrast to traditional automobiles which are powered by gasoline engines.
The standard electric vehicle has a driving motor that operates using power received from a rechargeable, or secondary, battery. Such electric vehicles may include a control function where the battery is not used when an under voltage protection (UVP) mode is activated due to the battery voltage decreasing to less than a predetermined level. When the UVP mode of the battery is activated, the electric vehicle cannot be driven.